


A New Beginning

by Elayna



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: Cottia decides it is time for her and Marcus to begin their family.  Esca's reaction surprises Marcus.





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> "Fidelis" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/899758) by Wagnetic started this in my brain, though I don't think it's essential to read that one first. Book and movie verse.

"I believe it is time to have a baby," Cottia announced brightly. 

Though Marcus had known that this day would come, he was still taken aback by Cottia's abruptness and the thought of what it would entail, having sex with Cottia… being unfaithful to Esca. He glanced nervously at Esca, but the Briton appeared unperturbed, his expression neutral and unrevealing. Esca's time as a slave had made him well able to hide his emotions. "If you feel ready," Marcus replied. 

"I do," Cottia said. "The farm is doing well, and I would like to be a mother." 

Marcus waited a beat, hoping that Esca would say something, anything. Esca's silence continued, and Marcus hesitated to push him for words. "You will be a wonderful mother." 

"Thank you, Marcus. And you will make a wonderful father, and Esca an adoring uncle." She smiled at Esca, who gave her a tight smile in return. "Tonight, after dinner?" she asked Marcus, a note of anxiousness creeping in her tone, revealing that perhaps she was more nervous about losing her virginity than she pretended. 

"After dinner," Marcus agreed. No one pointed out that Esca would need to sleep in the small bedroom while Marcus and Cottia took the larger room. That plan had been agreed before Marcus and Cottia married, and the three moved from Uncle Aquila's villa to the farm. It had seemed logical, necessary, as Marcus had promised to not leave Cottia behind, an unmarried woman could not live with two men, and the Aquila family should have an hair. 

Esca stood, brushing grass off his braccae. "We still need to finish our chores this afternoon."

Marcus, Cottia, and even Cub followed suit. The wolf always stayed by his people. The brief break, sitting by the river that ran through their farm, enjoying the warmth of the sun and cool water, had been pleasant, but Esca was correct, much needed to be done on the farm every day. 

"Esca, you are all right?" Cottia asked as she stood. 

"Of course." Esca reached out, cupping her elbow momentarily, leaning toward her to brush a delicate kiss on her cheek. "A baby will be a gift from the Gods." 

Marcus breathed easier at Esca's words. He still felt uncomfortable at the night before him, perhaps several nights to ensure Cottia got with child, and what it would do to the relationship between the three of them, but Esca's words helped ease his concern. All would be fine. It would. 

~~~

For the rest of the day, Marcus found his thoughts turning constantly to the coming night. How could they not? The three of them had lived on the farm for over two years now. He loved Cottia and Esca and their life together, but Esca was the one who shared his bed every night. Cottia was… well, Cottia. The beautiful wild child that he and Esca had befriended, who had grown into a lovely, graceful woman. A confident and caring woman. He tried to ignore the nagging worry that he hadn't had sex with a woman since he'd been a Centurion, before his leg had been severely wounded, before he and Esca had traveled through the north to retrieve the lost Eagle of Ninth Regiment. Even then, he had never lain with a woman he'd loved, only coupled occasionally with a camp follower or a local whore, out of desperate need for the relief that spending his seed in a warm body would bring. He would have to hope that the skills he'd developed with Esca would work with a woman, and try to be conscious and careful of her untouched state, while a small, scared part of him still worried about Esca's reaction, that the Briton might not be as calm as he appeared. 

"Now?" Cottia asked, after dinner was eaten, and they had spent some time sitting around the hearth, making conversation and enjoying the peaceful night. She rose, smoothing her hands on her skirt. "I shall undress and get into bed, right? I do not know very much how this goes. Women are told so little!" 

Marcus admired her bravery, even as his eyes sought Esca's face, still seeking confirmation that all would be well in the morning. "I will help you," he said. 

Esca only nodded in a gesture of good night as Cottia walked from the main room and into the larger bedroom, Marcus trailing hesitantly after her. Cub raised his head and watched them go, but stayed with Esca. 

Cottia stood by the bed, hands twisting together in a nervous gesture. Marcus gently turned her to face him. "We don't have to do this." If she was too nervous, they could delay this night, and he could spend it with Esca. 

"No! I want to. I do. But one hears such things, that there is pain that must be endured. But you and Esca like it very much, do you not?" 

"We do," Esca answered from the doorway. "And you shall enjoy it too, dear Cottia." 

"Esca?" Marcus asked. 

"I would watch," Esca said, his voice low. "I have seen people coupling, but only men with whores. You two will be beautiful, a living work of art." 

"Yes!" Cottia's face beamed with her happiness. "Of course, you must be involved." 

Marcus couldn't help himself, taking the few steps to cross the room to Esca, cupping the back of his head to hold him in place, giving him a hard kiss. Esca always knew what Marcus needed, and Marcus needed to do right by both of his loves. 

Watching them kiss, Cottia asked, "Shall we be as beautiful as the two of you?" 

"Yes." Esca smiled at Cottia, his first real smile since Cottia had announced her wish for a child. "Even more beautiful, for the two of you are so much more beautiful than me." 

That declaration made both Cottia and Marcus frown. "You are very attractive, Esca," Cottia protested. 

"Marcus." Esca put a hand on Marcus' chest, pushing him slightly. "Make love to her." 

"Yes, Esca," was Marcus' obedient response. He kissed Cottia, finding her lips soft, her mouth sweet. Her response was inexperienced, awkward, as Marcus placed his hands on her hips, bringing their bodies together. He kept kissing her for a long moment, letting her get accustomed to him and the nearness of his male frame, before catching the bottom of her shirt, raising it up over her head, and throwing it down. Her breasts were small but perfectly formed, with pointed, pink nipples. 

Esca made a noise in the back of his throat, moving from the doorway to see them better. 

With his hands on the small of her back, Marcus encouraged Cottia to arch, bending his head to bring her breasts closer to his lips. They were so different from Esca's flat, male chest, but appealing, and his lips sucking on her nipples made her gasp and moan. Knowing that he was giving her pleasure was a strange, heady rush. 

"Oh! That feels so good." 

"Beautiful," Esca murmured. "You two are so beautiful together." 

Marcus felt himself go fully hard at Esca's open admiration. He was truly doing this for both of them, for all three of them. He bent, scooping Cottia up into his arms. She gave a small squeak of surprise, throwing her arms around his neck, as he carried her to the bed and placed her on the luxurious furs. Her skirt was easy to slide down her hips and off her body, leaving her bare to his gaze. Her legs were as well formed as her breasts, the patch of hair at the juncture of her thighs a bright red, same as the hair on her head. 

"Marcus." Esca's hands were on the bottom of his tunic, and Marcus lifted his arms, letting Esca pull it up and over his head. He waited, looking his fill of Cottia, as Esca wrapped his arms around him from behind, undoing the ties of his braccae, and removing the rest of his clothes. Esca undressing him felt good, natural. 

"You look very large," Cottia worried. "And very hard. Is that normal?" 

A laugh was difficult to restrain, but Marcus did, unsure how Cottia would handle his being amused by her admiring naivety. "This is normal," he assured Cottia. "It will be fine." 

Suddenly, Esca leaned in, giving Cottia a swift kiss. "Don't let him lie, dear Cottia. He is larger than most men as he is taller, but don't worry. It will fit. Marcus, you need to make her come first with your lips. Then she will be softer and take you easier." 

"I will," Marcus promised, lying on top of Cottia, kissing her again. He had never done that to a woman, no soldier would kiss a whore in that fashion, but for Cottia, he would. He took his time, moving from her lips, to her breasts, savoring the taste of her skin and her unabashed gasps of delight, all the time conscious of Esca's avid gaze. He was so grateful that Esca had joined them, suddenly not sure if he could have done this if Esca had remained in the other room. The feeling of betraying Esca would have eaten at him. 

Sliding all the way down, he buried his face between her thighs, learning the feel and taste of a woman for the first time. It was very different than sucking on Esca's stiff cock, but enjoyable nonetheless, tonguing her soft folds, finding the hard nub with his thumb. The noises she made satisfied a very primitive part of him. As she approached her climax, he felt one of her hands clench tightly on his head, and looked up to see that the other one was gripping Esca's hand, who was kneeling next to the bed. With a grin, Marcus dove back in, licking urgently, easing one finger into her channel, which was well lubricated by her own juices. She gave a shriek, her eyes rolling back in her head. 

"Now," Esca urged, and Marcus moved up again, the tip of his cock slipping easily into her passage. There was resistance, and he eased out a bit, before pushing back in. Her breath came harshly but when he paused, she gave him a reassuring nod. 

"Esca is right. You must do it now." 

He took it slowly, kissing her between thrusts, keeping them short but firm, until he felt the resistance give, and was able to bury himself completely. He began a slow, rhythmic thrusting, knowing Esca was watching him, deliberately starting the motion with the top of his spine, rolling down his back until his hips snapped forward, driving his cock into Cottia, repeating over and over again. Esca had wanted to watch, and Marcus intended to give him a performance worth watching. 

"When you hear jokes about men and stallions, this is why," Esca whispered into Cottia's ear, loud enough that Marcus could hear. 

"This explains so much," Cottia murmured, her hands gripping his shoulders. 

Marcus groaned instead of laughing. "You two will be the death of me." 

"The life of you, you mean," Esca contradicted him, stroking down the length of Marcus' spine, as if he couldn't stop himself from touching him. "Make a new life, Marcus. Bury yourself in her and fill her with your seed." 

With another groan, Marcus speared his tongue between Cottia's lips, kissing her hungrily as he obeyed Esca, his motion slow and steady, until he felt Cottia's thighs tighten around his hips as she shrieked again. He let himself go, giving her a last, powerful thrust, emptying himself within her. He laid on her, keeping some of his weight on his forearms, while his cock stayed inside her, making sure his seed didn't slip out. 

"So incredibly gorgeous." 

Esca sounded only admiring of them, not at all jealous, which pleased Marcus, as he slowly pulled out. "You are all right?" he asked Cottia.

Her nod was definite. "That was not at all like I have been told it would be." 

They shifted a bit, Cottia sitting up, her back against the wall, grabbing at the furs to cover herself, as Marcus rolled to his side, propping his head on one hand. "I am glad." 

Cottia gave Esca a considering look, her gaze dropping to the front of his braccae, which was tented. They lived on a farm, with animals that coupled openly, but clearly, she was now understanding much better what a man's erection meant. "Could I do this with you sometime? I would like to know how different it is." 

Esca appeared taken aback, not managing to disguise his surprise, but his face smoothed out. "It would be fine with me, if Marcus is agreeable. And after you have quickened with his seed." 

The anger he should feel at the thought of his wife with another man didn't come. "I would be fine with it," Marcus said, realizing that he didn't lie. Esca would always be the love of his life, the man who had stood by him in his darkest days, but he and Esca and Cottia would be a trio for the rest of their lives. He felt no jealousy at satisfying her curiosity, as long as he got to watch. "Even if you wished to do it before she quickens." 

"The son who inherits the Aquila name should look like you, and have your features and height," Esca's tone was flat, uncompromising. "People talk about us enough as it is." 

Marcus grimaced, but didn't argue. He had known a childhood filled with the painful whispers about his father losing the Eagle. As much as the thought of Esca having his own child was pleasing, the gossip would be vicious if a child with the name of Aquila had Esca's short stature. 

"Perhaps she shall look like me," Cottia suggested with a lofty tone in her voice. "With my height and red hair. But am I not already pregnant?" 

Marcus shot Esca a look, hoping that the Briton would answer, and he did. "Perhaps, but not necessarily. It does not always take the first time, sometimes not even the second or third." 

"Like the animals sometimes do not breed. So we will need to repeat this?" 

"Yes, several times," Esca answered. "Will that be a problem?" 

"No, I guess not," Cottia answered, her forehead scrunched with thought. "It was quite agreeable. But I had not meant to get between you and Marcus so many times." 

"You are not between us." Esca kissed Marcus, then Cottia. "You are with us." 

Cottia smiled, her face lighting as it always did with her true smiles. "But you – " She reached out a hand toward Esca's braccae, her hand pausing in mid-air. "You are – "

"I am aroused," Esca admitted frankly, smiling as he spoke. "It will go away."

"Does it need too? I would be interested in seeing what you and Marcus do. It must be very different between two men." She bit her lip, looking at Marcus. "And you can do it right away, can't you? Only I have heard you sometimes, and it seems to last a very long time."

With that admittance, Marcus rolled onto his back, and let himself laugh, a deep laugh from his belly. "Cottia, you are unique." 

"I would be willing." Esca reached out, rubbing his fingers over the closest of Marcus' nipples. The touch sent a tingle through Marcus' body. Esca's touches always did. "Shall we show her what we do?" 

"I am always willing for you, only I don't know if I can do you justice." Marcus rolled to his front, spreading his legs. "You should take me." 

"Gladly." Esca stood long enough to remove his clothes, and snag the oil from its cubbyhole in the wall. "Men need a different kind of preparation," he told Cottia. 

Marcus laughed again, pillowing his face on his bent arms. "Only you would make this an instruction." 

"Cottia wishes to learn." 

Esca's finger invaded his body, slippery with oil. The first few times had felt strange, uncomfortable, but he and Esca had been lovers for years now, and the sensation was welcomed eagerly. As Marcus had done, Esca took his time, stretching his hole thoroughly, while Marcus tried to not laugh whenever he gave Cottia another instruction. "He needs to be widened enough to accept my cock, three fingers are usually enough," and "There is a place to find, a place that gives him much pleasure," and "There it is, see how that makes him gasp?" 

When Marcus' cock began swelling again, he broke. "Esca, do it!" 

"Yes, Marcus," Esca agreed, but Marcus heard the smugness in his tone, and knew that he was in for a long ride. Esca didn't disappoint, fucking him strongly, but patiently. Though Esca's frame was slight, wiry compared to Marcus' height and shoulders, his body was equally powerful, his cock a thick presence in Marcus' opening. Marcus thrust his hips back, urging him on. He needed desperately to come, and to give pleasure to Esca. 

"It is like the animals," Cottia observed. "The position." 

"It can be different," Esca replied, gasping, not halting his thrusts. "This is only one way." 

"Both of you, shut up!" Marcus demanded, and no one spoke again. The only noise was the slap of their bodies meeting as one. Esca reached under Marcus, grabbing his stiff cock, stroking him in tune with his thrusts, and that was all that Marcus needed to find his release, his seed shooting out as he clenched his buttocks around Esca's cock. They had always tried to be silent, out of deference to Cottia in the next room, but with that no longer a consideration, Esca's groan as he came was satisfyingly loud and harsh. 

Esca slumped on Marcus, letting him take his full weight. Marcus loved these moments, Esca's sweaty body on his, pressing him down, as their pleasure waned. 

"You are right, Esca. It is a beautiful thing to watch." 

"Seriously, the death of me," Marcus repeated, as Esca slid out and moved to lie next to him, nuzzling the side of Marcus' face. He finally glanced at Cottia, not surprised to see that she was still watching them, with that serious look on her face, the look that she had always had when learning something new. He was exhausted from two releases so close together, but relieved and pleased with how well the night had gone, how much the three had connected, not only their bodies, but their emotions. His worry seemed ridiculous; he should have known that Esca would know how to make everything right, that Cottia would be her trusting, curious self. "And now some of us would like to sleep," Marcus said, tugging at one lock of Cottia's long, red hair. Without words, they rearranged themselves, Marcus on his back in the middle, his arms around Esca and Cottia on each side, their heads pillowed on his broad shoulders. 

"He is very comfortable," Cottia said to Esca. 

Esca's agreement with swift. "He is indeed, a very comfortable pillow." 

At a noise, Marcus glanced over to see Cub sprawling in the doorway, positioning himself to protect his people from any intruders. "He is sleepy." Marcus hugged his lovers. "Sleep." 

"Yes, Marcus," they replied. 

 

~ the end ~


End file.
